


Bath and Body Works

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel deals with an irate customer, and his manager flirts with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath and Body Works

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by Tumblr user oneshortdamnfuse: "imagine your otp working at bath and body works and they get an irate customer looking for three wick winter candy apple and frosted gingerbread candles but they only have the 4oz ones"

“Candy apple frosted gingerbread candles?”

Castiel blinks at the random collection of words a customer spewed at him. He shuffles to the winter display, and hands her one. She frowns. “...This is 4oz.”

“I’m afraid that’s all we stock.”

“Can’t you order them?”

“It’s past close. Could you come back tomorrow?”

“Is there a problem?” the manager interjects.

“You only have 4oz!”

Crowley, charismatic as ever, suggests, “Buy two, get the third free?”

“I want 10oz!”

“Ma’am. Please leave.”

She does. Cas turns to Crowley. “Have you a habit of driving away customers?”

He winks. “Only when they’re bothering _you_."


End file.
